


Самый быстрый адмирал

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Ротгер Вальдес, адмирал Талига, и Олаф Кальдмеер, адмирал Дриксен, меряются силами на гоночном треке известной телепередачи.





	Самый быстрый адмирал

— Иногда те, кто выглядит в записи медленными, оказываются на деле быстрее, — это первое, что слышит Ротгер Вальдес, входя в шатер.  
На репетицию он безбожно опоздал, но вечер с тест-пилотом «Гранд Тура», безусловно, того стоил. Вальдес останавливается в сторонке, смотрит, как Джереми Кларксон, сидя за столом, достает из кармана свернутый листок и снова прячет.  
— Время я объявлю уже во время записи, если вы не против. Не хочется портить естественную реакцию.  
Кальдмеер кивает.  
— Что ж, тогда спасибо за этот прогон, — Кларксон встает. — До съемок вашего эпизода осталось два часа. Если вдруг вы увидите своего коллегу раньше, чем кто-то из съемочной группы, пожалуйста, направьте его вот к тому мрачному товарищу.  
Ротгер прослеживает его жест. Энди Уиллман и правда мрачен. Вальдесу совсем не хочется к нему подходить.  
— Адмирал Вальдес?  
Он оборачивается на звонкий голос и видит перед собой девицу с коротенькими торчащими косичками, которые, впрочем, совсем ее не портят.  
— Я Линдси, гример. Пойдемте, надо вас подкрасить.  
— Да, конечно, — он медлит, оборачивается, ищет взглядом Олафа.  
— С адмиралом Кальдмеером я уже закончила, — понимающе смеется девушка. — А вот вас после меня захотят заполучить еще продюсер, звукач и сам Кларксон.

Так и происходит. Головомойку прославленному Бешеному никто устраивать не решается, хотя, судя по виду Кларксона, ему бы хотелось. Но с Олафом Вальдес здоровается, уже стоя плечом к плечу в толпе и ожидая вызова за стол.  
— Итак, сегодня в нашей традиционной рубрике «Померяемся?!» мы узнаем, кто самый быстрый адмирал на нашем треке.  
Вальдес смеется, машет рукой в ответ на восторженные — правда восторженные, это чувствуется — овации аудитории и садится на тот стул, перед которым стоит флажок Талига. Улыбается тому, насколько по-разному они выглядят: Кальдмеер — в строгом костюме, с изящно повязанным аскотом в тон, и он сам — в потрепанной кожаной куртке. Контраст привычно радует душу, хотя сегодня их слегка уравновешивает Джереми в твиде и джинсах.  
Кларксон действительно ведущий от бога, а садиться к нему за этот походный столик куда безопаснее, чем в обитое зеленой кожей кресло старого «Топ Гира». Напряжение отпускает Вальдеса через пару минут. Он закидывает ногу на ногу и радостно включается в разговор, рассказывая про свою первую аварию на отцовском байке. Олаф качает головой: как поборник инструкций, он не может одобрить такое поведение четырнадцатилетнего тогда Вальдеса. Но глаза — глаза смеются.  
— Ну что ж, кто хочет увидеть круг адмирала Вальдеса?  
Толпа ревет.  
Ротгер оборачивается к экрану. Новый тестовый трек «Гранд Тура» доставил ему немало острых ощущений. Синеглазая красавица-пилот проходила повороты с фантастической легкостью, придерживая руль чуть ли не кончиками пальцев. Сам Бешеный в первый же прокат вылетел на гравии. Потом выкарабкался, потом улетел еще раз. Потом госпожа пилот попросила его пожалеть машину. Очень настоятельно попросила. К желанию прекрасной эрэа нельзя было не прислушаться, так что Вальдес смирился и приказал себе не лихачить сверх меры. Трек и так был не скучным.  
— А теперь посмотрим круг адмирала Кальдмеера. Вы же этого хотите?  
Вальдесу чертовски приятно, что толпа воет не менее громко, чем на его круге. А посмотреть есть на что: голубой «ягуар» вписывается в повороты с филигранной точностью, и там, где у самого Ротгера визжат шины и заносит зад, у Кальдмеера машина словно приклеена к асфальту.  
— Признаться, такого я еще не видел, — глаза Джереми смеются за стеклами очков. — Но вот ваше время.  
Он достает сложенный пополам оранжевый листок, выдерживает полагающуюся паузу.  
— Адмирал Вальдес, ваше время — минута... двадцать восемь.. и четыре!  
Гром оваций ему наградой, но он их почти не слышит.  
— Адмирал Кальдмеер... минута... двадцать... восемь…  
Аудитория забывает дышать, а Вальдесу внезапно смешно. Напугали Олафа секундами.  
— И четыре!  
Зал взрывается, сам Ротгер трясет головой, словно ослышался, но цифры на табло подтверждают сказанное.  
— Нет ничего невозможного, когда в дело вступаем мы! — Вальдес смеется, запрокидывая голову, и протягивает Кальдмееру ладонь.  
Подставляет, мол, дай пять. Олаф, не меняя каменно-вежливого выражения лица, берет, разворачивает в приличное положение и жмет руку.  
— Итак, господа! — Кларксон дает людям отсмеяться и завершает эпизод. — Сегодня в нашей передаче самый быстрый адмирал и самый быстрый адмирал!  
Они встают, раскланиваются, еще раз жмут руки друг другу и Джереми, а потом спускаются с помоста плечом к плечу.  
Ничего невозможного и правда нет.

Примечания

*The Grand Tour — британская автомобильная телепрограмма, созданная бывшими ведущими Top Gear. 

** В оригинале название рубрики звучит как «Celebrity Face-Off», что можно перевести как «Вброс шайбы» или «Столкновение лбами». В русском переводе трансляции эта рубрика называется «Звездные схватки», но это как-то уж совсем скучно.

*** «На гравии» — это не опечатка, часть трассы гравийная.


End file.
